bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = December 20Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 133 | gender = Male | height = 133 cm (4'4") | weight = 28 kg (62 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = Captain of the 10th Division | previous position = 3rd Seat of the 10th Division | division = 10th Division | partner = Rangiku Matsumoto | base of operations = 10th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Unnamed Grandmother | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Hyōrinmaru | bankai = Daiguren Hyōrinmaru | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 81 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Romi Park | english voice = Steve Staley | spanish voice = David Brau (Spain) Luis Fernando Orozco (Latin America) }} "Frozen passion." - Tite Kubo is the captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. Appearance Tōshirō is short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human World.Bleach manga; Chapter 196, page 5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 197, page 15 He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He sometimes walks around in his tabi. He is relatively young by Shinigami standards, and has the appearance of a child. In the Human World, he wears a black, short-sleeved, golf shirt and gray pants. He also wore the uniform of Karakura High School. Before Tōshirō was a captain, his hair was not as spiky, with only a few spikes here and there. He also wore the standard Shinigami outfit, but with the addition of the 10th Division's insignia on the left breast of his outfit.Bleach manga; Chapter 529, page 13 17 months following Aizen's defeat, shortly after Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers, Tōshirō appears sporting a hairstyle similar to that before he became a Shinigami, and a long turquoise scarf.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 469, pages 2-3 His green sash has also changed to a thin chain, but still retains the star-like clip.Bleach manga; Chapter 466, page 8 After training for an unspecified amount of time in preparation to fight the Wandenreich, Tōshirō's hair appears to have grown longer, his fringe now reaching down to his eyes despite being held up by a newly acquired bandana. He also appears lankier than before, with his robes loosely hanging off of his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 19 Personality Hitsugaya is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his free-spirited lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Despite their personality differences, he and Rangiku seem very close. Tōshirō is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, as shown when he leads a team of Shinigami into Ichigo Kurosaki's school. Hitsugaya hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child. He is overly protective of Momo Hinamori, due to the fact that they were old childhood friends. Hitsugaya dislikes summer and warm weather in general. Tōshirō's favorite foods are watermelon and amanattō. He does not like dried persimmons. During his childhood in West Rukongai, he was so skilled with spinning tops that he became the local undefeated champion. He works very hard, but his motive seems to be that if he finishes quickly, he can return to his afternoon nap. He believes in the saying "children who sleep well, grow well," and hopes to grow quickly, a wish shared by his subordinates. Naturally, they do not voice this fact in front of him, for even regularly practicing this adage for so long, he did not really grow in height.Bleach Official Bootleg Hitsugaya is usually joked about by many of the other Shinigami in Soul Society as well as by his enemies. Despite these jokes, or perhaps because of them, Hitsugaya has developed a cold attitude toward most people; he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. Although he has shown anger towards jokes, he doesn't take action against whomever insulted him unless they are his enemies, and has never overreacted because of them. The only thing he cannot tolerate is not being addressed as "Captain Hitsugaya," or an inappropriate use of his name, as he worked very hard for the title, so he gets angry when not addressed as such. Coincidentally, however, he does not address any other officer with their title, only their last names. The only person that actually calls him by his given name is Ichigo, who is constantly reminded to address him properly, and Hinamori, who is the only person allowed to get away with it. Hinamori tends to call him "Hitsugaya-kun" and both she and Ukitake occasionally use "Shirō-chan" (シロちゃん) — a nickname meaning "Whitey" (Snowy in the English manga) in reference to his hair — in both cases without any repercussion. In addition, Karin and her friends call him by his first name and they are never given any rebukes for it. Jūshirō Ukitake often gives Hitsugaya candy and other food because "Jū'shirō'" and "Tō'shirō'" sound similar and because they both have white hair, making them both "Shirō-chan." During his duel with Gin Ichimaru, Ichimaru remarks that Hitsugaya is the embodiment of a heavenly guardian that would be reincarnated every few centuries.Bleach anime; Episode 48. This occurs in the anime only. History }} Plot Soul Society arc Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc }} Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc The Thousand-Year Blood War arc }} Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Hitsugaya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponents. His skill in swordsmanship is evident in the fact that he is the youngest Shinigami captain; he is therefore one of the youngest Shinigami to achieve Bankai. His skill in swordsmanship is great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, of which he has shown great proficiency with. Instead, he relies on Hyōrinmaru's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough.Bleach manga; Chapter 208, pages 9-21''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 339, pages 9-15''Bleach'' anime; Episode 221 Shunpo Expert: Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Shunpo. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. Kidō Expert: Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Kidō, and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. For example, during his battle with Hyōrinmaru, he used a level 63 binding spell without the incantation.Bleach anime; Episode 239 Hakuda Combatant: Hitsugaya was able to knock out a grief-fueled Hinamori with a single blow, while in mid-air. Bleach manga; Chapter 131, page 15 However, he is usually seen using his Zanpakutō, so his skill in this field remains to be seen. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Despite his age, Hitsugaya has repeatedly shown great instinct and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence, and is also able to see through most deceptions. For example, he discerned that Gin Ichimaru was more than he seemed, although he was not yet sharp enough to realize it was all part of Aizen's plot. He is also a keen analyst, able to deduce the basic mechanics behind an opponent's attacks, and quickly figuring out its strength and weakness to better counter it.Bleach anime; episode 328 As a captain, he is a capable leader. He is given missions from Captain-Commander Yamamoto to lead teams into the Human World many times to deal with threats. For example, Hitsugaya led the team sent by Soul Society that reinforced Ichigo's group against the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 195 In battle, he has shown great instincts against incoming danger, as shown from his reaction to Harribel's initial attack after releasing.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 14-15 After losing his Bankai to the Sternritter, Hitsugaya was forced to come up with several creative and unorthodox methods of using his limited Shikai capabilities, such as combining his Zanpakutō powers with Matsumoto's Haineko to create vacuum ice blades, creating a wall made of thin, interwoven ice threads and even generating a field of icy mist.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 14-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 550, pages 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 551, pages 6-7 Child Prodigy: Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Hitsugaya is his intellect and natural talent. He is the most gifted prodigy the Soul Society has had since Gin Ichimaru, as shown from him entering the Shinigami Academy on his first try despite his young age, graduating from the academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes, joining the Gotei 13 shortly afterwards, and then becoming the youngest Shinigami to ever reach the rank of captain. He has been called many things due to this. Renji and Iba have called him a child genius, and Ichimaru has called him the embodiment of the "heavenly white angel that blesses Soul Society once a century". In terms of intellect, Hitsugaya is equally impressive. He was the first to suspect Ichimaru of treason, and saw that there was more to Rukia's execution than what was being said. Shunsui, one of the strongest Shinigami in history, states that because he is a genius, within 100 years, Hitsugaya could surpass him.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, page 10 Immense Spiritual Power: Tōshirō's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it is an elemental representative of ice. His Spiritual Pressure is said to be very large and "cold". Even before he became a Shinigami, his spiritual pressure was immense and uncontrollable, like Ichigo's, and caused people around him to freeze, namely his grandmother, who lived with him at the time. This cold spiritual power of his reflects his attitude as well. He is also the youngest Shinigami to ever achieve their Bankai. He even had visions of Hyōrinmaru's spirit before he attained it or entered the Shinigami academy.Bleach manga; Chapter -16 He is able to hide his presence well; on several occasions he manages to surprise Hinamori and Matsumoto with his sudden appearances, which leads them to complain about him "sneaking up" on them.Bleach manga; Chapter 99, page 17 His Reiatsu is white.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Enhanced Durability: Despite his young and lean appearance, Tōshirō has shown himself to be a resilient fighter. He survived the attacks of Shawlong Koufang while at 20 percent of his actual strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, pages 3-4 He is also able to continue to fight after taking a direct hit by Bazz-B. Bleach manga; Chapter 551, page 6 Zanpakutō Hyōrinmaru redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales and Beast Swords arcs see Hyōrinmaru (Zanpakutō spirit) When sealed, Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and sheath dark blue. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long. This makes it taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Because of this, Hitsugaya instead carries it on his back by his green sash over his right shoulder. Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society. As such, Hitsugaya doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use its abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, pages 17-18 Hitsugaya's control over Hyōrinmaru's power is great enough to use its Bankai attacks while in Shikai, though with less control over them.Bleach anime; Episode 239 The difference in power between Hyōrinmaru's Shikai and Bankai is very small; the true difference lies in the quantities of ice each form can create, with the Shikai only being able to create comparatively small quantities.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 14-15 *'Shikai': Hyōrinmaru's release command is . In its Shikai, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly, if necessary, by force of will. The chain itself can be used for attack, or to entangle a target.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, pages 3-4 :Shikai Special Ability: Hyōrinmaru allows Hitsugaya to control water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles.Bleach anime; Episode 226 Hitsugaya can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice, which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them.Bleach movie; Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society (where Hitsugaya is not placed under a limiter), its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or blizzard.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, pages 4-10 :* : One of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 5 However, Hitsugaya states that this aspect of his powers is not fully mature, and that he doesn't like to use it in Bankai mode, as he is unsure of whether or not he could keep it from killing everyone in the vicinity. :* : To counteract the small quantities of ice his Hyōrinmaru can create, Hitsugaya has developed this method of ice creation in conjunction with Rangiku's Zanpakutō, Haineko. By using the ashes of Rangiku's Shikai to create layers of ice, and then by removing the ashes and having Haineko return to its sword form, Hitsugaya can create a multi-layer ice wall with several empty layers. This enables the little ice Hyōrinmaru can create to be able to withstand fire attacks with little damage. Hitsugaya can then manipulate this ice to use as a sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 14-17 ::* : This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki technique and manipulate the ice by gathering it at Hyōrinmaru's tip and expelling it forward creating a large blade of ice to impale his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 18-19 :* : Histugaya generates a protective wall of ice by finely weaving threads of ice together.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 18 :* : Hitsugaya can lay down a trap by placing five snowflake-shaped ice crystals on the ground in a pentagonal formation. When an opponent steps into the trap, each snowflake sends a line of ice towards them. The space within the pentagon is then encased in a large pillar of ice, trapping the opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 10-11 *'Bankai': : Hitsugaya's Bankai causes ice to flow from Hyōrinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm, which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt, which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of an eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm and encases his hand, which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand, as they also end in claws.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, page 18 These new ice limbs are movable, and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. During some appearances of his Bankai, three flowers of ice form floating behind him, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, pages 18-19 These flowers melt away, petal by petal, as Hitsugaya's battle progresses, leading Shawlong Koufang to speculate that Hitsugaya's Bankai will deactivate when all twelve petals disappear, assuming that the captain's Bankai was incomplete due to his young age. During his fight with Luppi, these petals were noticeably absent. However, during his fight in the Fake Karakura Town, they were present once more. Following the final battle against Aizen, Hitsugaya trained and strengthened his Bankai considerably, completing its development after eighteen months of hard work.Bleach manga, Chapter 538, page 10 According to Hitsugaya, should his Bankai somehow end up trying to attack itself, the ice would instead be deflected somewhere else rather than actually attack the Bankai. Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 11 :Bankai Special Ability: Much like his Shikai, Tōshirō can freeze objects and areas, though the radius and strength of the freezing is greater.’’Bleach’’ manga, Chapter 171, pages 2-4 Because the Bankai's freezing ability is much greater, Tōshirō can swing his tail around as a weapon to try and freeze objects.’’Bleach’’ manga, Chapter 208, pages 8-12 Hyōrinmaru's Bankai lets Tōshirō access several additional techniques. :*'Bankai Regeneration': During his battle with Luppi Antenor, Hitsugaya's Bankai was damaged. However, it regenerated, and Hitsugaya stated that as long as there is water in the air, his Bankai can be revived indefinitely.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 17 (Unnamed) :* : Upon activating his Bankai, Tōshirō is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very life-like, as it can appear to bleed. He stated that he can usually only trick an opponent once with it, so he usually saves it for towards the end of a battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 6-7 :*'Shield of Ice Wings': Hitsugaya is capable of wrapping his wings around himself like a sphere, protecting him from attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 233 (Unnamed) :* : When Hitsugaya stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyōrinmaru and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Hitsugaya then proceeds to shatter the ice, and his opponent with it.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 15-18 :* : Hitsugaya creates many ice pillars, which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing them. Though this technique is very powerful, Hitsugaya infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 19 :* : This ability is an extension of Hyōrinmaru's Tensō Jūrin power. However, because Hitsugaya dislikes using Tensō Jūrin while his Bankai is active, he rarely uses it. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds, through which a large amount of snow floats down onto his opponent. As the snow comes into contact with the opponent, ice flowers sprout all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. Hitsugaya claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, the life of the one who touched it will be over.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, pages 7-11 :* : Hitsugaya freezes water into ice and then swings his Zanpakutō in an arc, firing an array of ice daggers at his target.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 3 :* : With this technique, Hitsugaya swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent.Bleach manga; Chapter 390, page 8 ::* : This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Hyōryū Senbi technique and send it up into the air. Appearances in Other Media .]] Hitsugaya appears in the second Bleach movie, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, as one of the two main characters. When the "King's Seal," an ancient artifact, is stolen, Hitsugaya goes out in search of the thieves. After crossing paths with and fighting them, he goes missing, leading Seireitei to suspect him of treachery. As Ichigo Kurosaki and others go out in search of Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya himself stumbles across a dark secret concerning a long-dead Shinigami.... Hitsugaya has been a playable character in every ''Bleach''-related video game released so far, the only exception being Bleach: Heat the Soul. Often, he is playable in several different forms, such as his Shikai and Bankai and even in a Gigai. In Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Hitsugaya is also playable in his school uniform. In Bleach: Soul Resurrección, only his Bankai is playable. Bleach Beat Collection: He is one of only three Bleach characters to appear in two Bleach Beat Collection albums, the others being Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. The first one was a compilation album with Momo Hinamori and his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto where he sang This Light I See. The second one was also a compilation album, this time with the protagonist, Ichigo Kurosaki where he sang Bleach the Limitation. Trivia *Hitsugaya's name is sometimes romanized as Toushiro Hitsugaya.Bleach Official Character Book MASKED *He was voted the most popular character in Bleach in the January 26, 2008 Shōnen Jump character poll (in previous ones he placed 6th and 2nd).Bleach manga; Volume 24 character poll * His Zanpakutō Hyōrinmaru won the most popular Zanpakutō poll, while his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, came 16th. * In the Bleach best bout poll Hitsugaya's fight with Ichimaru came in fifth place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 1 *Hitsugaya wrote a hugely popular serial titled Beautiful Crystal for the Seireitei Communication in which he featured items such as carvings and chairs sculpted from ice. However, the column is currently in hiatus, but is scheduled to resume in due course.Bleach Bootleg; page 154 *The Shinigami Women's Association published a Photo Collection showcasing Hitsugaya called Winter Lion which was sold out and is now being reprinted. Bleach Bootleg, page 28 * Tōshirō's theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Girl's Not Grey" by A.F.I.Announced by Tite Kubo at the 2011 Bankai festival in Harujuku *At the request of Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, Akon and his staff produce a life size figure of Captain Hitsugaya as a birthday gift. Ukitake also requests one of Byakuya Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Colourful Bleach 11 omake Quotes *"There we go again, old men and their stupid arguments. What a pain."Bleach manga; Chapter 82, page 3 *(To Gin Ichimaru) "If you make Hinamori shed even one drop of blood... I'll kill you."Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 16 *(To Momo Hinamori) "Hinamori! How many times do I have to tell you? It's not "Hitsugaya-kun". It's "Captain Hitsugaya"."Bleach manga; Chapter 224, pages 12-13 *(To Luppi Antenor) "You're being too lenient with an opponent you've only hit once. Haven't you ever heard of following through?"Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 16 *(To Tier Harribel) "I didn't think the speed and range of your attacks would suddenly jump up so much after you released. Good thing I took precautions, though I didn't want to use that deception so early on since I can only use it once. Do not misjudge a Shinigami's power."Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 6-7 *(To Tier Harribel) "As a thank you for your lecture, I'll teach you something. The time you implement your greatest technique is the time of greatest crisis. This too is an inviolable law of battle."Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 6 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "Swinging your blade out of a sense of duty is what a captain does. Swinging your blade out of hate is nothing more than base violence. Captains don't refer to that as fighting."Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 15 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "You're exactly right, Aizen. My blade is full of hate. I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to violently hack you to pieces."Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 19 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "I don't care if this fight costs me my position as a captain if it means being able to kill you."Bleach manga; Chapter 390, pages 1-2 *''"After the battle with Aizen, I put everything I had into mastering my Bankai. I honed it until it could be called a 'true Bankai'. But now, that Bankai has been taken from me. I must cast aside that which I have lost. I don't have time to be fruitlessly hoping for its return. I must keep moving forward. Moving forward..."''Bleach manga; Chapter 538, page 10 Battles & Events References Titles Navigation de:Toshiro Hitsugaya es:Toshiro Hitsugaya Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Shinigami captains Category:10th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Genius Intellects Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kidō Experts Category:Former Seated Officers